villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Krekka
Krekka is a villain who was introduced in the 2004 storyline of the BIONICLE series as one of the two secondary antagonists alongside his partner, Nidhiki. He is a dimwitted, yet powerful mercenary who served as the member of the Dark Hunters and the member of the Steltian brute race. He also partnered with Nidhiki before they assisted Makuta Teridax in his quest of enslaving the Matoran of Metru Nui and taking over the island. He was voiced by Michael Dobson in the animated series. Appearance Krekka is a muscular being with a blue, mechanical body which was also fitted with several white armor pieces. Each of his hands have three fingers. He also have the remaining left, red eye, though he once have two but lost one in an incident and also have three toes on each of his feet. He also have two pairs of energy cannons which attached on both his sides of his shoulders. History Early life Not much was known of Krekka's past, but it was revealed that he was a member of the Steltian brute race who lived in the island of Stelt. Being considered as one of the island's lowest class, only to rank in between Sidorak's and Gladiator's species. Krekka was assigned as the guard of the area as his job was to convince the intruders to go away from whatever place he was posted at, often through threatening means. He was doing his job until one day when the Makuta Gorast came into Stelt, Krekka tries to tell her to turn back to where she came from. However, she refused and proceed to go inside and Krekka then responded by grabbing her and threw her to the wall and Gorast became enraged before attacking Krekka, who lost his right eye in the process. He eventually lost his job and left his home island following the incident. Joining the Dark Hunters Sometimes later, Krekka was found by the Dark Hunters, who recruited him to join them. During his time, he was part of a team trained by Nidhiki, the former Toa who joined the Hunters recently. In one of their first trials, they assisted the Brotherhood of Makuta in defending the Mask of Light. Metru Nui Makuta Teridax hired Krekka, Nidhiki, and a third Dark Hunter, Eliminator, were hired to kill the Toa Mangai. They succeeded in killing all except Toa Lhikan, who escaped to Metru Nui. Krekka and Nidhiki managed to capture Lhikan and imprison him in Po-Metru. Later, they joined Teridax disguised as Turaga Dume in mocking the Toa Metru at the Coliseum. Onewa, Whenua, and Nuju were captured and sent to Lhikan's prison, while Krekka and Nidhiki pursued Vakama, Nokama, and Matau as they escaped. The three Toa escaped via chute. Krekka and Nidhiki later found the Toa in a Po-Mtru assemblers' village, where they attempted to accost them. However, a herd of Kikanalo stampeded into the village. Krekka, declaring his hatred of Kikanalo, tried to climb an abandoned sculpture to avoid them, but a Kikanalo broke one of the sculpture's support beams, causing Krekka to fall on top of Hidhiki and stun the both of them. Krekka and Nidhiki tracked the Toa to the Canyon of Unending Whispers. They tried to lay a trap for Matau, but Matau used his mask's shapeshifting power to trick Krekka into attacking Nidhiki. As they fought, the Toa went entered a tunnel and escaped. During the Great Cataclysm, Krekka and Nidhiki spotted all six Toa escaping via a stolen Vahki transport. The duo gave chase, boarding the craft. Krekka tried to distract Matau from driving, but was affected by Onewa's mind-control mask power. Under Onewa's control, Krekka grabbed Nidhiki and sent them both tumbling off the craft. Makuta Teridax, who was absorbing energy to complete his transformation, grabbed Krekka and Nidhiki in a shadow hand and killed them to absorb their essences. Because of their fate, they cannot be resurrected on the Red Star. Powers & Abilities Krekka was unintelligent, but he made up for it with his brute strength. Although he left the planning to others, he was skilled in combat, strength being his greatest attribute. He could also fire energy bolts and nets, along with Kanoka disks from his shoulder-mounted launcher. Other Appearances ''BIONICLE Heroes'' Krekka was one of the bosses that appeared in the 2006 video game, BIONICLE Heroes. He was encountered in the Menacing Keep, which was located in Avak's stronghold. In the level, Avak the member of the Piraka, here assigned Krekka to guard the outside of his stronghold. He was eventually defeated by the player, who later proceed to face Avak in the next area. Gallery Krekka Close Up.png|Krekka as he appeared in the movie ‘BIONICLE 2: Legends of Metru Nui’. 8623-1.jpg|Krekka as he appeared in set form. Comic Krekka.JPG|Krekka as seen in the comics. LoMN Dark Hunters.png|Krekka and his partner Nidhiki. LoMN Krekka vs. Nokama Metru.png|Krekka battles with Nokama. Nidhiki and Krekka Absorbed.png|Nidhiki's and Krekka's final moments before they were killed by Teridax. Krekka and Nidhiki are Going Down..png Navigation pl:Krekka Category:Mercenaries Category:Dimwits Category:BIONICLE Villains Category:Lawful Evil Category:Brutes Category:Kidnapper Category:Thief Category:Enforcer Category:Fighters Category:One-Man Army Category:Deceased Category:Lego Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Betrayed Category:Sadists Category:Stalkers Category:Minion Category:Pawns Category:TV Show Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Book Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Scapegoat Category:Magic Category:Male Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Aliens Category:Humanoid Category:Guardians Category:Evil from the Past Category:Psychopath Category:Criminals Category:Thugs Category:Defilers Category:Murderer Category:Homicidal Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Military Category:Outcast Category:Incompetent Category:Cowards Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Comic Relief Category:Comedy Villains Category:Mentally Ill Category:Status Dependent on Version